1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer enclosures, and more particularly to a computer enclosure with a top cover that can be easily removed and reattached as necessary.
2. General Background
Generally, a computer enclosure includes a cover. The cover is often removed from the computer enclosure when electronic elements in the computer enclosure need to be replaced or maintained.
A typical computer enclosure connecting structure includes a base, a cover and a surface panel, each with corresponding structures allowing for assembly together with bolts. The surface panel is designed with a plurality of seats for holding sockets and switches, which are fixed by structures of the surface panel itself without the use of any fasteners. The base includes stepped edges to position its front and back plate firmly, and eliminate the possibility of deformation caused by external force. However, it is inconvenient to secure the cover to the base.
Another kind of computer enclosure includes a cage, a side panel, a top panel, and a fastening device for securing the side panel to the top panel. The side panel has a plurality of hooks. The top panel defines a sliding slot for slidably accommodating the fastening device. A plurality of recesses defined in one side of the top panel corresponds with through-holes defined in one slot wall bordering the sliding slot. A plurality of through openings is defined through the fastening device. A spring is placed over a cross-shaped nub on one end of the fastening device. When the hooks are extending into the through openings, the hooks urge the fastening device to compress the spring. The spring then relaxes, thereby enabling the hooks to engage the side panel with the top panel. However, it is inconvenient to install the fastening device to the cage.
What is needed, therefore, is a computer enclosure having an operating member for conveniently securing a cover to the computer enclosure and thereby being able to easily and repeatedly remove and replace the cover.